leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boots of Mobility/@comment-25144803-20141010110621
For junglers and supports, the value of these is absurdly underrated. Throw these on anyone built to gank, come in from the right angle (near grass or in the jungle is ideal) in which their ability to target you quickly is less easy to predict (running directly at them in a lane is not the best use since the +105 will immediately cancel out with one poke), and the surprise factor comes in super-heavy. Boots in general don't provide much of anything, but I find these to be absurdly useful for short-range assassin-style champs like Fiora, Akali, or assists that need to be somewhere fast like Morgana, Sona, or a support Orianna. A support Orianna with these is exceptional if an ally in a fight and in trouble for both offense and defense when stacked with her W skill, which sends her movement speed completely through the roof with a super-minimal cost and cooldown. Because her E armor-boosting skill that attaches the ball to an ally has a massive range, and goes through any wall or unit, getting that ball on the ally and using W and/or R, in all but the most hopeless of cases, not just save their life, but very likely completely win the fight. Along with the time bought from the extra armor of her E, the damage on her W and R are considerable, and the added stun of R and slow of W is often more than enough to totally turn the tables when an ally is either in trouble or chasing (her W increases ally movement speed pretty decently, so combined with a good assassin, Orianna can be an exceptional partner to help with both ganks and teamfights--but I digress from the original point). But the main draw is the surprise factor involved with a hyperspeed jungler or support who needs to get somewhere fast while there's still an opportunity. Because not a lot of people seem to use these boots, they generally don't expect a surprise quite like that. In some cases, you can get the kill in before they even notice you're there, assuming you're not attacking from full view. Along with Clairvoyance as a choice Summoner Spell for junglers or supports, I think these boots don't get nearly enough love. But my opinion on the usefulness of Clairvoyance (the hate for which is so overblown that people have literally left games I've hosted, calling it totally worthless, because I often use it in either support/jungler role, and typically in addition to a scanner to completely knock out any and all enemy wards, and it also is the perfect way to spy on enemy starting items if cast a few seconds after the start to see who gets what to avoid unwanted surprise later, along with the constant ability to check for junglers/baron ganks/likely places for wards/simple scouting, etc.) mostly aside, this is something else I feel doesn't get the love it deserves. If you really want to go crazy, throw on Distortion or Alacrity for even more surprise factor. That extra boost to Flash, Ghost, and Teleport can make all the difference, especially combined with these (assuming you can avoid combat for a few seconds and maintain surprise).